Quand les Ténèbres dominent
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Depuis le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, la population sorcière baignait dans un monde de peur et d'amertume ... Une courte suite du tome 4 que j'avais écrit Terminé. Attention coeurs sensibles.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Depuis le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, la population sorcière baignait dans un monde de peur et d'amertume.  
  
Chaque sorcier était trop sur la défensive pour demander quelque chose a leur voisin, de peur que ce ne soit un mangemort.  
  
Les femmes "sang-de-bourbe" étaient capturées, violés et tués par les mangemorts. Les attaques se multipliaient, certaines personnes disparaissaient, pour revenir deux mois plus tard, décapités. Dans ses cas la, on ne pouvait différencier si c'était un homme ou une femme.  
  
Bien que le ministère essaie de cacher tous les meurtres, les gens savent que, chaque fois, la marque des ténèbres était bien visible. Le seul recoin de sécurité aurait pus être Poudlard, si Voldemort n'en avait pas prit possession après la mort de Dumbledore.  
  
A présent, le règne de terreur refaisait surface. Maintenant, seul les "sang-purs" pouvaient entrer à Poudlard, pour suivre des cours de magie noire et devenir des esclaves sexuels. La plupart des familles qui refusaient de laisser leurs enfants aller a Poudlard, étaient soit tués, séparés, et l'ont gardait l'enfant, maintenant orphelin.  
  
Lord Voldemort était devenu plus puissant en un été, qu'il ne l'avait été en une vie entière.  
  
Mais chacun étaient trop prit par leur tristesse, leur travail ou leur terreur, pour remarquer que plusieurs sorciers avaient étés capturés bien avant la colère de Lord Voldemort. Une colère qui avait été subtile au début, mais dès la fin des vacances, avait été trop forte et puissante pour que les plus faibles survivent.  
  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Neville Longtdubat, Severus Rogue.  
  
Tous enfermés dans un sombre cachot du manoir Malfoy, depuis plus de 3 mois.  
  
Sales, affamés, sans emploi, sans éducation, sans famille.  
  
Silencieux.  
  
Ne savant pas pourquoi ont les avaient épargnés.  
  
La porte s'ouvre, une lumière aveuglante mais bénéfique fait son apparition.  
  
Certains diront qu'ils sont malchanceux, mais pourtant ils vivent mieux que ceux qui sont en liberté, destiner à se cacher et a mourir dans de sombres souffrances.  
  
La porte se referme aussitôt sur un autre prisonnier. Un autre que Voldemort a demander de capturer, de laisser vivant.  
  
Draco Malfoy, couvert de sang et d'ecchymose, tombe sur le sol.  
  
-Père... Murmure t'il.  
  
Avant de s'effondrer. 


	2. Chapitre Un: Case départ

Chapitre Un: Case départ  
  
Personne n'est enchaîné. Personne ne fait un geste.  
  
Bien que je sois faible, j'aide Malfoy a se relever. Qui sait ce qu'il a subit avant de parvenir jusqu'ici...  
  
Au début, quand ont m'a amener ici--ce qui semble des années a présent-- j'étais convaincu de pouvoir trouver une sortie, un plan. Mais personne ne parlais. Mon parrain était déjà la, mais on dirait qu'il ne me voyait pas. C'était comme si chacun était perdu dans ses pensés.  
  
Je crois devenir comme eux désormais. Une seule journée de plus dans des cachots noir et froid et je deviens fou.  
  
Comment je me suis fait capturé? Je ne m'en souviens plus trop. Je venais d'apprendre par Ron que Dumbledore était mort d'une crise cardiaque, puis j'ai entendu des cris plus bas. Les Dursley étaient morts.  
  
Ensuite ont m'enferma ici et...  
  
Et c'est tout. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Tout est si flou dans mon esprit. Je semble perdre la mémoire.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort nous as enfermés ici, au lieu de nous tués. Il pourrait en profité, non? Depuis des années qu'il me suis, qu'il me persécute, et maintenant il attend!  
  
Je regarde autour de moi. Mes yeux sont habitués à la noirceur. Je sais à présent qui est placé ou, celui qui ronfle, celui qui murmure, celui qui cri. Seulement Rogue est silencieux.  
  
Chaque jour je me demande ce qui se trame dans sa tête. Depuis qu'il s'est fait renvoyé par Voldemort de Poudlard, il n'est plus pareil. On dirait qu'il a perdu une partie de lui-même.  
  
Je sens la tête de Draco contre mon épaule. On dirait bien que quelque chose l'a épuisé.  
  
La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux, haïssant cette lumière.  
  
-Ron. Viens.  
  
Je reconnais cette voix. Lucius Malfoy. Je serre les dents de rage. J'avais envie de dire a Ron de ne pas y aller, mais ma gorge refusait de répandre un seul son.  
  
Draco soupira près de mon épaule.  
  
-Père... murmura t'il.  
  
Lucius ne le regarda même pas, empoignant un Ron a demi-conscient a l'extérieur.  
  
La porte se referma.  
  
J'entendit un soupir, comme un sanglot.  
  
-Ron...  
  
Hermione. Elle aussi savait. Elle l'avait vécu, Ron était le seul a ne pas savoir.  
  
Mais il le saurait bien assez tôt.  
  
Je vois la silhouette de Remus serrer Hermione contre elle, même si cela lui coûte un effort effroyable.  
  
-Il va s'en sortir...  
  
De l'autre coté de la pièce, quelqu'un soupire d'agacement. Mon parrain.  
  
Le seul qui ne parait pas touché par la faiblesse. Il se transforme souvent en animagus, on dirait qu'il dépense moins de forces.  
  
Automatiquement, je passe ma main dans les cheveux blonds de celui qui sèche ses larmes sur mon torse.  
  
Je ne l'avais pas dit? Nous n'avons aucun vêtements.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de choquant, nous y sommes habitués. De toute façon, nous ne nous sommes jamais vus. Pour ne pas savoir l'emplacement, nous avons toujours les yeux bandés quand il faut aller d'une place a un autre.  
  
Nous survivons, c'est cela l'important.  
  
Nous sommes mieux traités que tout ceux a l'extérieur qui sont poursuivis jour et nuits par des mangemorts en furie qui s'amusent à arracher un membre a la fois.  
  
Mes yeux se ferment, pourtant il y a la même noirceur qu'a l'extérieur, les mêmes visions.  
  
Je pousse un grognement de fureur.  
  
-Il faut faire quelque chose... murmurais-je.  
  
-C'est toi qui le dit? Harry Potter le survivant? Le supposé sauveur du monde de la sorcellerie? Alors vas y, prouve nous ce dont tu es capable.  
  
Rogue. Toujours aussi sarcastique. Il n'a rien perdu de son caractère.  
  
-Je ne peux pas faire cela seul. J'ai besoin de vous.  
  
-Comme c'est touchant! Le preux chevalier Gryffondor-  
  
-La ferme Rogue! Grogna Sirius. Tu nous enlève de l'oxygène.  
  
Pourtant c'est la première fois qu'il parle. Pensais-je. Mais je m'arrêta. Moi? Défendre Rogue? Jamais!  
  
-Mais Harry. Murmura Neville, a coté de moi. Est-ce que tu nous as vu? Nous sommes affamés, seul, nus, sans famille, sans idées ou nous sommes.  
  
-Non, mais...  
  
-Au manoir Malfoy. Dit une voix rugueuse.  
  
Draco s'était enlevé de mon épaule, de la détermination dans la voix.  
  
-Nous sommes dans le domaine de mon père.  
  
-Il... il ta enfermé ici? Demandais-je. Mais... son propre fils? Pourquoi?  
  
Je pouvais sentir le sourire crispé dans sa voix.  
  
-Je n'ai pas voulu devenir mangemorts. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un fantôme a tête de serpent.  
  
J'aurais pu jurer que la plupart le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Pourtant c'était simple, je savais ce qu'il voulait.  
  
-Je veux le pouvoir. Je ne sert personne.  
  
Voila, en plein ce que je croyais.  
  
Sirius poussa une exclamation indignée.  
  
-Tu règnera le jour ou tu nous fera sortir d'ici, Malfoy. Ce qui veut dire, jamais.  
  
C'était Hermione. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle continuait à répliquer. Quel caractère elle a. Je l'adore !  
  
Malfoy ne parla pas.  
  
Le silence. Il est rendu fréquent depuis bien des jours, ou des semaines. Je ne sais plus.  
  
Je prit ma tête entre mes mains, me laissant glisser contre le mur de pierre avec force, m'arrachant quelque parcelle de peau. Ca ne fait rien, je suis habitué à la douleur.  
  
Je haie Voldemort. Je le tuerai de mes mains, je le jure.  
  
La porte s'ouvre, je ne le remarque même pas. Des pensés sombres et noires emplissent mon esprit.  
  
Pourtant, c'est Ron qui entre.  
  
Il ne parle pas.  
  
Comme nous au début.  
  
Mais il s'y habituera. Il-s'y-habituera.  
  
Hermione le prend dans ses bras. Il éclate en sanglot.  
  
Personne ne vient le consoler. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tel évènement arrive. Chaque fois, c'est une nouvelle victime.  
  
Je pousse un long gémissement plaintif.  
  
Mais je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive... 


	3. Chapitre Deux: Souvenirs

Chapitre Deux: Souvenirs  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas Ron"  
  
Ca avait été les dernières paroles de maman. Je m'en souviens encore.  
  
Ne pas s'inquiéter... Je me demande si elle savait que les mangemorts allaient détruire notre maison. Je n'ai pas revu Bill et Charlie, ni Fred et George. Peut-être qu'ils croient que je suis mort, ou caché. Il y a tellement de débordements au ministère qu'ils ne disent même plus les noms de ceux qui sont disparus.  
  
Je regarde à ma gauche. Harry. Il a tellement un grand cœur, je le remarque aujourd'hui. On dirait que rien ne peut l'arrêter. "Un vrai Gryffondor" comme disait mon père.  
  
Papa...  
  
Maman...  
  
Je soupire. Je les aimes tellement.  
  
Mais je n'ai jamais eut le temps de leur dire. La maison s'est effondrée et ont m'a capturé. Je me souviens, j'était avec Neville.  
  
Pauvre Neville, je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Après avoir perdu ses parents, perdre sa seule famille qui lui restait devait être difficile.  
  
Il a pleurer longtemps Neville.  
  
Moi j'était trop sous le choc. Mais maintenant je me rend de plus en plus compte de la situation.  
  
Surtout quand j'entend mon nom.  
  
Je lève la tête.  
  
Non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder derrière moi, je me sens tirer vers l'avant.  
  
Depuis quelques jours, je me sens si faible, sans forces.  
  
Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable.  
  
Mais eux ils aiment ça.  
  
Ils me bandent les yeux. Je ne me défend pas. C'est cela, ou la mort.  
  
Et je ne veux pas mourir. Mourir sans qu'on connaisse mon nom, mon histoire.  
  
Les minutes paraissent des heures quand on m'enlève le bandeau.  
  
Je sais à présent pourquoi les autres ne veulent pas y retourner.  
  
Je n'ai rien fait encore, et j'ai envie de courir à toutes jambes.  
  
Tout autour de moi, il y a des mangemorts, nus pour la plupart. Certains s'embrassent, d'autres se font plaisirs a trois.  
  
C'est dégoûtant. C'est un vrai bordel ici.  
  
Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de...  
  
-Retourne-toi.  
  
Cette voix. Je la reconnaît. C'est...  
  
-Lord Voldemort te demande de te retourner.  
  
Je n'ose même pas bouger. Lucius me prend par les épaules et me retourne.  
  
J'ai envie de fermer les yeux, mais je ne peux pas.  
  
C'est si effrayant...et affreux.  
  
Voldemort se tient devant moi, debout. Une simple serviette entourant la taille de son corps fantomatique. Ses yeux rouges contrastant avec ses cheveux blancs lui descendant au bas des genoux.  
  
-Le voici, Ron Weasley.  
  
Voldemort s'approche, un doigt sous mon menton.  
  
-Nouveau? Demanda t'il.  
  
Je suis soulager que ce ne sois pas moi qui doit répondre, sinon je lui aurait gerber dessus.  
  
-Oui. Répond Lucius. Il était avec Longdubat.  
  
Voldemort hoche la tête avec un faible sourire.  
  
-Bien, il fera l'affaire.  
  
Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
  
Je ne vais tout de même pas...  
  
Il semble lire dans mes pensés et se retourne.  
  
-Bien plus que tu ne le crois, Weasley.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis enfermé dans une chambre avec Lucius Malfoy et Lord Voldemort.  
  
Par l'enfer...  
  
-Vous pouvez venir.  
  
Ils m'ont étendu, attaché sur un lit de bois. Des épines me rentrent dans la chair. Lucius et Voldemort sont de chaque cotés de mon corps, fouet a la main. Je vois avec horreur d'autres mangemorts arrivés, entourés le lit.  
  
Je me sens comme... comme une bête de cirque. C'est horrible. Je sens que je vais crier, me débattre, devenir fou. Ils ne peuvent pas...  
  
Rien de tout cela. Je ferme les yeux et attend.  
  
Mais déjà je sais que je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
-Je te conseille de bien te tenir. Dit Lucius.  
  
Je sens un long doigt fin sur ma joue, descendre sur ma poitrine, le long de mon ventre et sur ma cuisse gauche.  
  
Mes mains serrent les cordes auxquelles je suis attaché.  
  
Je supplie le ciel qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin.  
  
Mais je sais que c'est impossible. 


	4. Chapitre Trois: Compassion

Chapitre Trois: Compassion  
  
Dire que j'aurais pu le sauver si j'étais arriver avant.  
  
Ce n'est que cet été, que j'ai sut l'emplacement des Dursley. Ils habitaient près de chez moi et ce jour la, j'avais voulu rendre visite a Harry.  
  
Mais ce que j'avais vue... avait été la raison de mon emprisonnement.  
  
Je frissonne, serrant Ron un peu plus fort contre ma poitrine. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, bien que je ne sois pas un garçon. Cette place est traumatisante quand nous y sommes. Entourés de gens qui vous regardent comme un objet. Pour eux, ce n'est que de l'amusement...  
  
Ce jour la, quand j'ai vu Harry se faire emprisonner, je n'avais pas pus m'empêcher de vouloir le sauver.  
  
"Prenez moi a sa place!" Avais-je crier.  
  
Ils avaient simplement ris et m'avaient pris aussi. Harry était inconscient.  
  
"Du travail en moins" Avaient t'ils murmurer.  
  
Je haie les mangemort. Je haie leur espèce.  
  
Ron sanglote a nouveau. Il était le seul a ne pas avoir pleurer mais a présent...  
  
Je le serre contre moi, du plus fort que je peux, lui murmurant des mots doux a l'oreille.  
  
Remus aussi m'entoure de ses bras. Depuis mon emprisonnement, j'ai appris a le connaître. Il en a apprit plus sur moi. Nous parlons quelques fois, mais la plupart du temps nous restons silencieux, s'entraidant a ne pas tomber dans l'abîme de l'inconnu.  
  
Il y a un bon point a propos de l'emprisonnement de Remus. Les mangemorts ont trouvés un moyen d'arrêter sa lycanthropie.  
  
Il n'est pas heureux, puisque ce moyen est une substance pénétrant dans les veines. Une substance dont je ne veux même pas connaître le nom.  
  
Parfois, je me demande ce qui se passe a l'extérieur. Je me demande même si Voldemort n'a pas tuer Fudge pour le remplacer.  
  
Je ferme les yeux. Ce serait vraiment le chaos. Dumbledore et puis, le ministre.  
  
Même si se ne serait pas une grande perte. Pensais-je amèrement.  
  
Mes parents sont vivants. Je ne sais pas ou, mais ils sont vivants. Ils étaient partis en voyage a Paris pour une semaine. Peut-être ont t'ils oubliés ma présence et ont décider de rester la bas.  
  
Je l"espère. De toute façon, rien nous prouve qu'ont s'en sortira vivant.  
  
J'ai un hoquet, une sorte de sanglot refoulé.  
  
Remus me serre dans ses bras, Ron aussi, dont les sanglots ont arrêtés.  
  
C'est a mon tour de pleurer a présent. Mais je le fait silencieusement.  
  
D'habitude, quand on était a Poudlard et que j'aurais pleurer, Rogue ou Malfoy en aurait profiter pour m'enrager, rire de moi.  
  
Mais pas dans cette pièce.  
  
C'est ridicule mais, je m'ennuie de tout ça. Les répliques sanglantes, la rivalité avec Serpentard, le Quidditch, la coupe des Quatre maisons.  
  
Un sourire au lèvre, j'essuie mes larmes d'une main.  
  
-Ron... murmurais-je.  
  
J'ai l'impression que ma voix n'est plus la même, que ma gorge va exploser par la douleur, mais je dois parler. Il faut que je parle! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en moi me dit de répandre les bons souvenirs qui me restent.  
  
-Oui 'Mione?  
  
Je soupire. Ce nom, il sonne si doux a mes oreilles. Je souris. Cet exercice me donne mal au joues, ne l'ayant pas pratiquer souvent.  
  
-Tu te souviens a notre 3e année?  
  
Ron sembla réfléchir.  
  
-Oui. Souffla t'il. Mais ça me parait si loin...  
  
-Tu te rappel, quand Neville a changer l'épouvantard de Rogue, avec une robe de grand-mère?  
  
-Non... pas ça... dit une voix a l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Je tire la langue au professeur, de toute façon il ne me voit pas.  
  
J'entend Harry rire.  
  
-Moi je m'en souviens, avec son chapeau en vautour empaillé.  
  
Un éclat de rire retentit. Sirius plus que les autres. Neville doit être rouge de gène.  
  
-Moi qui croyait qu'on avait oublier... murmura Neville.  
  
-Bien pas moi. Vingt points de moins a Gryffondor, Longdubat.  
  
Je pouvais voir les autres lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, vous ne changerez donc jamais? Demanda Harry.  
  
Rogue haussa les épaules.  
  
-Vous savez, ça me manquait.  
  
Pendant un instant, un seul instant durant trois mois, l'air était calme et paisible. On aurait presque cru être retourné dans le passé. Pour au moins une minute, nous étions nous-mêmes. Nous étions en paix.  
  
Je sentit une main dans mes cheveux.  
  
-Merci Hermione... Murmura Remus dans mon oreille.  
  
Je frissonna. Mais haussa les épaules.  
  
L'instant de paix et de plaisir disparu aussitôt, pour laisser place a un silence tendu. Insupportable.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Parce que Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant la porte ouverte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ce bruit?  
  
Personne n'osa répondre.  
  
-Venez avec moi.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Immédiatement!  
  
Je me sens coupable.  
  
Même la main de Remus sur mon épaule ne m'encourage pas.  
  
Je n'ose pas regarder les autres.  
  
C'est de ma faute. 


	5. Chapitre Quatre: Revanche

Chapitre Quatre: Revanche  
  
Je suis certain qu'a l'intérieur d'eux même, ils prient pour que tout se passe bien.  
  
Mais ils ne connaissent pas mon père.  
  
Moi oui. Je sais tous les plans, je connais les rituels, les sacrifices, les tortures. J'y ai participer, malgré moi.  
  
Aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception a la règle.  
  
Nous ne devont pas être heureux. Et ils nous feront payer au centuple la seconde que nous avons ris.  
  
Je ferme les yeux, bien que le bandeau les recouvre déjà.  
  
Parfois, j'essaie de m'imaginer ce que serait la vie sans la renaissance de Voldemort. Je serais sûrement dans la grande salle avec Crabbe et Goyle pour rire de Potter et Weasley.  
  
Je me secoue mentalement. Ce n'est pas le temps de rêvasser.  
  
Loin de là.  
  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. C'est la seule chose qui me--nous-- reste à faire avant la mort.  
  
Ou du moins, la souffrance que nous réserve mon père.  
  
Pourtant, je n'arrive pas a accuser Granger. C'est grâce a elle si j'ai eu un sourire sur mes lèvres. Sourire que je n'ai pas eut depuis des jours et des mois...  
  
Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. Nous marchons en file, reliés à une corde. Je serre les dents de rage en imaginant le sourire fier de mon père en ce moment.  
  
Mes poings se serrent si fort que mes ongles transpercent ma peau et des gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol.  
  
Après ce qui me semble être dix minutes, nous arrivons enfin dans la pièce de mon père. Pièce qui m'était réservé, étant jeune.  
  
Il nous débande les yeux. Nous ne pensons même pas a se sauver par la porte ouverte, tant le spectacle devant nous est horrifiant.  
  
Pour moi ce n'est pas une surprise, il n'a que rajouter des lames par-ci, par-là. Je regarde Granger a coté de moi, elle semble terriblement coupable. Remus lui serre la main. Rogue n'a aucune expression. Sirius, Sirius semble simplement près a affronter... ou semble avoir un plan dans la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de réellement y penser, puisque Lucius nous fait signe à tous d'avancer.  
  
Nous grimpons les quelques marches, il nous met tous en cercle.  
  
Il claque des doigts, et la surprise me prend.  
  
Nous sommes déjà attachés à notre propre instrument de torture. Comme si Lucius les avaient ensorcelés pour aller directement sur leur destinataire.  
  
Comme si... c'était déjà préparé d'avance.  
  
Mais qu'il nous avait vus rire alors ça allait être pire que ce que ça devait être.  
  
Il nous sourit. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
  
-Passé une bonne journée. Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Je comprit alors, que la torture était réglée magiquement, et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pas comme quand j'étais enfant que Lucius cessait les coups de fouet.  
  
La machine, a présent, n'aura aucun répit.  
  
Que Merlin me vienne en aide... Je n'y survivrai pas.  
  
Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup, le mal, la douleur.  
  
Mais rien ne vint.  
  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux et les agrandis de surprise.  
  
Un chien noir se transforma en Sirius, hors de la machine, et avait détaché tout le monde. Même moi, qui devait avoir l'air d'un idiot avec les mains crispé sur les cordes, les yeux fermés.  
  
-Ca va? Demanda t'il devant moi.  
  
Je descendit des escaliers, quelque peu honteux et murmura un faible "oui".  
  
Il hocha la tête et regarda les autres en souriant.  
  
-Comment tu as... murmura Neville.  
  
Sirius fit un sourire fier.  
  
-Je me suis simplement transformé dans ma forme animagus, me suis détacher et vous ai détacher à votre tour.  
  
On regarda vers le haut, ou les instruments de torture s'agitaient furieusement, donnant des coups avec des ceintures en cuir et rentrant des aiguilles dans la peau.  
  
Je devais être trop stresser pour avoir remarquer, je suppose.  
  
-Pour une fois que tu auras servi a quelque chose, Black. Dit Rogue.  
  
-Je t'ai sauver la vie et ça t'énerve. Dit Sirius avec vanité.  
  
J'avais envi de rire, mais je m'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui me prend, a moi?  
  
-Pas pour longtemps, parrain. Murmura Harry.  
  
En effet, on regarda vers la porte et Voldemort se tenait-la.  
  
Si on avait pas perdu de temps...  
  
-Vous n'aimez donc pas mon manoir? Murmura Voldemort d'un air faussement déçu.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette.  
  
-Je vais vous apprendre à respecter mes biens et ceux qui en font partis.  
  
Il regarda Neville qui tremblait de la tête au pied.  
  
-Tu ne restera plus un poids pour longtemps... "Adava Kedavra"!  
  
La silhouette de Neville tomba sur le sol. Ses souffrances étaient terminées, a présent. Les plus faibles partent toujours en premier.  
  
Ron parut plus touché que n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
-J'espère que vous avez eut votre leçon. Il est mort par votre faute...  
  
-C'EST FAUX!  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
L'imbécile...  
  
Il s'avança vers lui, ses cheveux blancs volant comme une cape.  
  
-Tu ose me contredire? Toi que je loge, que je nourris, que...  
  
-Que vous violez, aussi!  
  
Voldemort tendit une main et entoura la gorge du roux, l'étranglant.  
  
-C'est un passe temps comme tous les autres, tu sais?  
  
-Aller vous... faire foutre... murmura Ron a bout de souffle.  
  
-Je ne fais que ça a journée longue mon cher.  
  
Il le lâcha. Ron tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Vous êtes dégoûtant.  
  
Voldemort se retourna, dos a lui.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Puis il s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte.  
  
Que nous réserve t'il?  
  
Je ne le sais pas, ne veut pas le savoir. 


	6. Épilogue

Épilogue  
  
-Venez. Dit Rogue.  
  
Tous le suivirent, n'osant pas prononcer un mot. Aussitôt la porte franchie, ont pouvait voir Voldemort, sourire mince au lèvre. Hermione serra la main de Remus du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Ron sanglotait la mort de Neville. Rogue et Sirius se lancèrent un coup d'œil significatif, et Drago se rapprocha de Harry.  
  
-N'ayez pas peur, vous n'aurez aucun mal...  
  
Il pointa sa baguette, murmura quelque chose et l'ont vit cinq têtes tombés sur le sol, le sang giclant de toute part. Les deux sorciers au cheveux noirs, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue sortirent leur baguettes et, d'un geste déterminé, s'avancèrent vers Voldemort.  
  
L'espoir reposait sur eux deux, a présent. Voldemort nettoya la place d'un geste de la main et serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Les derniers souvenirs des élèves a présent disparus dans l'infini. Il les regarda presque avec avidité.  
  
-Maintenant, vous aller me le dévoiler?  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
Il regarda Rogue, qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Severus... mon cher mangemort espion...  
  
Sirius le regarda, les yeux grand ouvert.  
  
-Traître! Dumbledore ta confié le secret et tu vas le dévoiler? NON!  
  
Il couru vers Rogue et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Voldemort le tua d'un coup de formule magique et s'avança vers l'ancien professeur de potion.  
  
-Alors... Prêt a m'avouer le secret de l'immortalité que Dumbledore a si sottement tenté de cacher? Tu pourras redevenir un de mes fidèles ensuite, si tu le mérites...  
  
Rogue, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma aussitôt. Un sourire sauvage au lèvres, il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et murmura.  
  
-Dans tes rêves...  
  
Il murmura quelque chose et son corps se désintégra. Voldemort hurla une parole incompréhensible. Jamais, jamais il ne pourra devenir immortel. Et même si le règne de terreur est dur, il ne durera pas pour l'éternité.   
  
-Fin-  
  
_Mymye: Alors, c'était comment?_


End file.
